


cougar in the backseat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward John Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, cas is angelic but not an angel, de and sam shoot things in every universe, except they're teenage girls, genderbent, human cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumping ground for genderbent high school AU genderbent Destiel such and such in which most of the chapters have something to do with each other) Mostly one-shots that are in somewhat of an order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cas

Cas Novak was fairly used to empty seats. The one next to her, for example. First period, first day of school, U.S. History. And already it was next to her. Of course, she knew it wasn’t something she’d done, persay, so much as what she hadn’t. People sat by their friends, and friendly-looking people. As she was neither, and was sitting in the seat closest to the teacher’s desk, it was only logical that the one empty seat left in class would be her friend for the rest of the year.

She’d just come to accepting this fact when, two minutes after the bell had rung and in the middle of the teacher’s introduction of herself, the classroom door opened up. The girl that came through looked nonchalant, and casually dropped her bookbag next to the empty desk by Cas and then sat down. There was a certain smiling look in the set of her eyes and a distinct determined look to her mouth.

When the teacher raised her eyebrows at the newcomer, the girl just went, “Sorry I’m late”, and provided no further explanation. The teacher’s eyes narrowed slightly, tagging the girl for the rest of the year as a troublemaker. She looked like one— short, messy hair sticking up in places that Cas wanted to fix, partly buttoned plaid shirt, ripped jeans. She looked like an issue but Cas still liked her anyway.

Of course, she wasn’t going to talk to Cas. But as Cas was thinking this, and opening up a notebook to start writing in, the girl turned and whispered, “Hey, can I borrow a pen?”

Cas handed her a pen. It was the best one in her pencil case, but she’d just picked it randomly. Not because she wanted to impress her neighbor.

It occurred to her a minute later that she should have spoken up somehow, and she frowned at herself. Maybe, if she had more practice socializing with all of these people… But no, that didn’t matter. The girl didn’t matter. She was here to learn about the history of their country and damned if she wasn’t going to do that.

(She hadn’t sworn just then.)

The teacher started giving them an overview of the class, and Cas’s neighbor was talking under her breath to the girl behind her. After catching another look from their instructor, she went silent. And then poked Cas across the aisle with the pen and asked, “Hey, could I borrow a piece of paper?”

This time a witty reply did come to her: “Only if you return it when you’re done,” she could say, smiling. It was sort of lame, yes. But even if it hadn’t been the only thing that came out of her mouth was a quiet “Okay” as she ripped from her notebook a sheet and passed it to her neighbor.

She tried not to be bothered by the paper fuzzies stuck in the binding but ended up having to peel them out anyway. She stuffed them in her pocket.

"Hey-"

Cas looked up.

Their history teacher was looking down at them, suddenly close. “You,” she said, eyeing Cas’s neighbor, “and you,” eyeing Cas, “just sit in the hall for the rest of the period.” The other girl shrugged and got up without pause, picking up her bag. The girl sitting behind her passed her back Cas’s piece of paper- a note.  
Cas just stared for a moment, before the teacher gave her a look and said something about talking in class. She tried to escape the classroom as inconspicuously as she was capable, avoiding the other kids’ gazes. Her usual grace and coordination had long since disappeared. Or, well, (she looked up at the clock as she passed back through the doorway, flinching) they had about twelve minutes ago.

She sat down outside the door, capturing the essence of a perfect statue. The girl was already across the hall, her legs splayed out into the space separating them. She grinned at Cas, her face finally breaking.

"Sorry about that," she said, and then moved to fix the collar of her shirt. She only made it worse. "I kinda have a bad reputation here."

Cas just sort of stared.

The other girl’s smile faded slightly, probably figuring that Cas didn’t think she was all that great. And Cas figured that, but she still wasn’t fixing that, even though she wanted to.

"So… you like this place so far? You’re new, right?" the girl asked, gesturing loosely at the empty hall. The posters, the signs, the lockers, the bulletin boards.

"This is my second year," Cas clarified, eyeing the floor.

"Oh, really? Dang, I guess we just didn’t have any classes together last year. Hm." The girl’s hand scratched the back of her head, mussing up her brown hair even further. It was really starting to get to Cas, but she was still stuck unmoving.

Cas’s mouth got a little unstuck. “I like it here.”

"Me too," the girl said, smiling again. "I mean, some things really suck, but even this isn’t so bad. At least I’m not alone out here," she considered.

Cas lifted her head and tried smiling back, and the girl laughed and said, “I like you, you know that?” and then, “I’m Deanna.” She moved forward and stuck out her hand. Cas reached out and shook it, and liked the girl’s firm, cool grip. It was like air conditioning in July, or something, she thought wildly.

It was nice.

She let go. “Cas.”

Deanna’s mouth turned up at the sides again into a grin. “I like that.” She dug around in her pocket for a second and withdrew the note from before. Cas caught a glimpse of “freaking anal teacher” and “Sam”. Deanna smoothed out the paper on her thigh before ripping off the written-on part. She scrawled something on the blank scrap with Cas’s pen and then rolled it around the writing utensil. She tossed it back to Cas.

"I’m gonna go do some adventuring; catch you later, alright?" She got up, shouldered her bag and gave Cas one last smile before meandering off down the hall and taking a left turn.

Cas unrolled the scrap of paper and found a phone number and an e-mail address.

Her heart- she could feel it beating. More so than normal, anyway. Harder.

Fascinating, she thought.


	2. deanna and sam

Someday, Deanna was going to break the kitchen door.

It was funny, Samantha had thought once, how her sister was so entirely on time in her lateness. As part of an unspoken agreement, they always started out from school walking home together, or at least in view of each other from across the street. And somehow, Deanna always disappeared and was twenty minutes late. But it was also part of the agreement, by now, that no one mentioned it.

What Sam did mention was that every time Deanna opened the door she did so with so much gusto that Sam was convinced she was trying to break it off its hinges. “Seriously, De, it will freaking break. And you’ll have to fix the door. “

Deanna shrugged and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. She took a large bite into it. “I like fixing things.”

Sam rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool, already reading a classic novel she didn’t have to have finished until October, not the second day of school. Or, as Deanna would’ve said, a novel she didn’t have to have finished ever. God, she was glad she hadn’t inherited from their dad whatever it was that De had.

"Whatcha reading?" Her sister peeked over the top of the pages.

"You’re in a good mood today."

Deanna fished her phone out of her bookbag and held it up near Sam’s face, displaying the screen. “Any minute now, Cas Novak is going to text me. Or call.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Which do you think?”

"Cas…" Sam thought back to when she’d gone through last year’s yearbook in an effort to memorize everything and hopefully develop an eidetic memory or similar. That had been a total failure. But it was handy, knowing the names and faces she had learned, sometimes.

She found a pen and grabbed the notepad they usually used for phone messages. She sketched out what she could remember while Deanna breathed down her neck trying to watch. “Her?” she asked, ripping off the page and sliding it across the counter. De stared at it for a moment.

"Her hair’s shorter now, I think. But yeah," she said. "Hey, can I keep this?" She waved the paper in Sam’s face.  
"Sure," Sam said, her eyes moving back to her book. "Just don’t try some voodoo crap with it to make her fall in love with you. You know that doesn’t work, right?"

De smirked. “By trial and error, but yeah. And don’t worry, I’m saving that mess-up for the next demon that tries enrolling in our school. Hm.”

Sam looked up. “What?”

"What if I saved her from a demon? You think she’d want to be friends with me then?" The look in De’s eyes was suspicious, Sam thought.

"You are not doing that," Sam countered immediately. "Endangering other people so you can purposely save them? Are you really that-"

"No, but I could just plant some sorta bait in her backpack-" Deanna stopped when Sam cast a look at her. "Yeah, alright. No supernatural crap. Got it." She sighed.

"Just ask her out if you like her, you idiot," Sam said impatiently, wanting to get back to her reading. "No- don’t do that immediately," she added quickly when De started taking out her phone. "Be friends first! God, do you know anything about this?"

"Nope," Deanna said, popping the "p". "But it sure is- holy crap, she’s calling." She stared, incredulous, at her phone screen.

"Answer it!"

De stared a second longer and then jammed the answer button and shoved the phone up to her ear and said hello. Sam tried not to laugh at her sister’s voice.

"No, I don’t want to buy your stupid- No, I’m sorry, that sounded offensive, I just didn’t want to buy your- I’m waiting for a call- yeah, here, have my sister’s number!" She cited Sam’s phone number before hanging up. "Telemarketers," she said, leaning on the counter.

"I’m trying to read, you know that?" Sam’s phone started vibrating. She glared at her sister again. But De didn’t notice; she was checking her e-mail again. Sam sighed.

"Is she really that cute?"

"I am taping this to the bathroom mirror," Deanna announced, holding up Sam’s sketch.

"What, so you can look at it while you pee?"

"Yeah, sure. Doing it anyway. Don’t be so vulgar, Sammy."

"Right."

Sam looked down at her book, mournful, and closed it. She wasn’t going to get any reading done today.


	3. not john

The conversation Sam Winchester was overhearing from the next room was, unfortunately, easier to concentrate on than pages forty-seven and -eight of her psychology textbook. She sighed, considering turning on the radio, but even then, Deanna would just interrupt that, anyway, when she was finished fishing advice from their dad. So.  


Dammit, though.

"Wait, you want to ask out a girl? You like girls? Oh- I guess that makes sense, sort of. Okay. What- You almost did what? That sounds, er-"

Their dad, of course, was hopeless. If it had been anything to do with hunting, then sure. He was good for that. But asking out Cas Novak? Sam wasn’t sure why her sister had even tried. If anything, it was sort of funny, Dad being completely stumped on something. He wasn’t really an awkward guy, but this, apparently, had that effect.  
At least he said the same thing Sam had before about De’s first idea. “No demons. You’re not going to endanger a girl’s life just to make yourself look like- wait, like a what? What does that mean?”

Sam shook her head at her dad from the other side of the wall (which was probably too thin to be safe, now that she thought about it. Cheap house, no wonder).

As predicted, Deanna opened up the door without bothering to knock two minutes later. She sat down on Sam’s bed, making a point of messing up the pillows. “You’re an intelligent, socially experienced young woman,” she greeted her sister, stretching her arms.

"Thanks."

"How do I ask her out?" Sam looked up from eyeing the cover of the psychology textbook and sort of regretted it. It was weird, seeing De uncertain for once. Even weirder than Dad, maybe.

"Cas?"

"Yeah." Deanna pinned her eyes on Sam’s, relentless.

Sam pushed the textbook onto her nightstand. “You guys are friends, right? You’ve asked people out before. What’s different about this one?” she asked. She was stalling, but maybe De wouldn’t notice.

Of course, she did, but she answered anyway. “One,” Deanna said, holding up a finger, “those were all dudes. And all those things were like… what’s the word?”

"Platonic?"

"Platonic, yeah. Didn’t count." She held up a second finger. "Cas is different. Everyone else didn’t matter if they said no. She’s-" De seemed to not want to admit just how much she liked the other girl. "Different," she summarized finally.

Sam thought for a moment. “I’m going to regret this, but if you were her, how would you want you to go about it?”

De pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “If I had a really sweet car, I’d say yes. Or if there was food. Even if it was just a burger or something. Dammit, if it was Cas asking, she could take me to a ballet studio to dance with her and I’d do that.” She ran a hand through her short hair. “If she asked me- I couldn’t get her to do that, right? Nah, that’d take forever. And I don’t even know- if-” She stopped.

"She might," Sam said, trying not to sound doubtful. Her sister was hardly ever depressed; on her bad days, she usually just got angry. This was different.

She wasn’t sure if this would be a good thing even if Cas did say yes. Because what if De was just left with unreciprocated feelings? Forget having to live with that in the room next to her, De just might break. Sam didn’t want that. So what was the best thing to do here?

"You think so, bro?" Deanna asked, elbowing her sister.

Her throat was stuck for a moment. “It’s possible,” she managed.

De was quiet for a few seconds. “What if I got myself a car and had a cougar in the backseat? That’d be badass, right?”

"De, you can’t even drive!" Sam moaned, elbowing Deanna back. "And don’t even think about taking the car."

"Just because I don’t have a license…" De started, then went, "Maybe I’ll just keep my eyes open for an opportunity."

That actually sounded sensible, Sam thought. Applause. “Do that.”

"Don’t worry, Sammy," De said, getting up and cracking her knuckles. "I will."


	4. demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (set a while after the last part)

It wasn't all that often that Sam talked to her sister's girlfriend. Mainly because whenever Cas was around De stuck to her like supernatural super-glue, but that was just the fact. Today, though, her sister was at the dentist and Cas had come over to see her early, so they ended up sitting on the living room couch together, Cas and Sam. 

It really was a crappy couch, Sam was contemplating. She was also considering the idea that two antisocial people on a couch probably wouldn't lead to much conversation, if any at all. Whereas she was out of the circles by choice, though, Cassandra Novak just seemed like the wallflower type. Maybe a more indie one than a punk, but it was the same sort of deal, Sam figured. She wasn't going to start talking, so Sam would, because it was the polite thing to do. Probably.

"How's school going for you?" she asked, and ignored the Deanna-voice inside of her head calling it a typical Sam-question. Or a typical-grandparents question, but relatives like that were kind of out of the question for them. So. "I hear you're in a few honors classes," she added, as if that was better.

(God, she needed to stop listening to De.)

Cas didn't nod but she sort of pursed her lips with the same idea apparently in mind. No, she was nodding-- just very, very slightly. 

"I like honors classes," Sam tried, and if the first two attempts hadn't been weak then this one definitely was, she knew. She sighed internally in defeat, and then jumped a fraction of an inch when her guest abruptly sat up. 

"Is that--" Not finishing the question, or not remembering to, the girl jumped up and flew to the bookcase where Sam had a good number of books stashed (the ones that weren't in her room, anyway, which was a fair amount more). She pulled a volume off the shelf, suddenly less reserved than Sam had always seen her, even with De. Maybe especially with De, actually. But Sam could get that. 

" _Japanese Ghosts and Demons: Art of the Supernatural_ ," Cas recited, reading off the cover and at the same time already flipping through the pages. She looked-- excited, and Sam had definitely never seen her look like that.

"Have you read it?"

Cas nodded in reply, more in check now. "I found it at a rummage sale a few years ago. My copy's so worn it doesn't really have a cover... or, um, binding. It's mostly just pages, actually."

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the living room floor together paging through the book, and Sam couldn't help but think that she felt rather infinite. She was starting to understand De's obsession. Not that she liked Cas-- but she could get it. There was something in the air that was making her feel almost giddy, but that was understandable, too, she thought logically. Who else did she have to talk about this kind of stuff with? Her dad and De just wanted to shoot the things that were in the book-- but they were different, these ones. Some of the creatures inside really were just legends, although most of them Sam could attest to having at least read about elsewhere, if not seen. Or, yeah, shot. 

And then the page-turning paused with Cas's eyes stuck on one of the creatures, a silhouette of a figure with a black cape trailing behind it that seemed to consist entirely of shadows. 

"I used to pretend it was me," she said after the threads between her and the page had broken. 

"Why?" Sam asked. Only thing that had come to mind; Cas didn't seem to mind. She was still looking down at the painted demon picture in the book. 

"If it walked through the halls at my last school people would have avoided it and looked away. Partly because they didn't want to step on its cape and risk its wrath. Partly because they were afraid. Partly because they didn't know what to say to it. So I figured it was like me." Cas was too engrossed in the picture to see Sam's face breaking like it felt like her heart was (just a little bit). 

The girl traced the creature's figure. "It was my fault, too, and not really theirs. I didn't talk to anyone. Or do anything. So why would they even have to talk to me? And the cape looks so nice; who wouldn't want one? So it was me. And it still is; it just looks a little different now. Or I do, anyway. Um. Yeah." She lifted her eyes from the page and shut the book, looking perhaps a little abashed. She looked up at Sam.

"Are you... healthy?" she inquired of the older girl, who was staring at her with the eyes of someone who'd justwitnessed the funeral of a close friend. When she didn't get an answer, she leaned forward to prod Sam in the arm with her finger.

Sam nodded and gave a polite smile. It only lasted a moment, but Cas was probably already used to impoliteness; she was dating Deanna, for god's sake. 

And then Cas tilted her head and said, "If you're feeling sorry for me then I'd advise against that. And, for the record, I guess-- with De I'm less like that and more like-- hm." She appeared to think about it for a second, but it wasn't a long one. She pointed out the window. "That."

Sam wasn't sure what she was pointing at. "Uh-- trees?" She was on De's level of sophistication now; was that what hanging around with people like angels did to a person? But De had already been like that before, so maybe not.

Cas shook her head and said, simply, "The sun." Sam had only stared for a part of a second before the kitchen door banged open and Deanna came walking in, still grimacing. Without saying anything she ran into her girlfriend, arms out for a hug that was reverently received. Cas didn't smile so much as look at De as if she was holy, which Sam guessed worked, too. 

"How'd the dentist go?" she asked her sister when the two had separated, and De just shook her head in reply and said that the woman was no Doctor Sexy, she could tell you that. But her heart wasn't entirely in it, apparently, because she was looking at Cas the whole time.

Kind of as if she was the sun, actually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reread the first story in this collection and I got about three sentences in before I had the idea for this; it figures) But I like writing short stuff like this so I think I'm going to be better with adding stories from now on) (Also, genderbent Destiel is incredibly rad) :1
> 
> I'll probably go back and fill in the timeline spaces between this one and the last one posted so things'll be a bit out of order maybe but that might be swell, too)


End file.
